


Like a Light in the Dark, You Save Me

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Leverage RPF, Numb3rs, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters in positions you'd never imagine them, Evil Author Day 2016, M/M, Multi, SEVERE Abandonment, SEVERE Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned after the first movie, he's left to die in a shack blind and helpless. Rescue comes from the last place that he expected it. His savior and his new crew take him in, helping him move on and build a new life. The question is does he want a new life, or does he prefer he'd been left to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery and Dislocation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fast and the Furious AU that I've been sitting on for awhile. I like the idea a lot, but I am honestly unsure where I wanna take it. I'm also a little intimidated by the idea of changing my main character so much. If it is continued, the original team dynamic will be blown all to shit. I know who the "bad guys" are and I have no interest in redeeming them. Others will also be added to the character listing. I just didn't wanna give everything away in case I do continue this. **_There will be suicidal thoughts if the story is continued._**

Prologue:  
Discovery and Dislocation

He lay so still the newcomer wasn’t even sure he was alive. Looking around his surroundings, he had to fight to keep from losing the greasy breakfast he’d inhaled that morning. There was nothing but filth on top of more filth. Food so old that he couldn’t imagine a time when it had been edible, cockroaches the size of a toy poodle, bugs everywhere on the tiny table, crawling across the floor, even on the bed where he lay on the covers, on him. Striding across the floor it didn’t take more than two steps to get from the door to the back of the hut – and hut being a generous word for where this once regal man had been left to die – where the man laid as if he was completely unaware of the things crawling all over him. 

Cursing none too quietly, the newcomer threw the thin sheet covering him back, sending bugs flying, cursing even louder when he found the disgusting creatures underneath as well. Reaching down he forced the man into a sitting position, brushing off the creepy crawlies that hadn’t fallen off, then lifted the man by his shoulders first then once they were bug free slipped an arm beneath his legs to carry him out of the hell he’d been deserted in.

It had been a long assed drive getting from where the man had been left, to his new home by the beach, a very quiet long assed drive. The man hadn’t so much as moved, hadn’t uttered one single sound, and the more the newcomer didn’t hear, the angrier he got. By the time he’d reached the house, his fingers were clenched around the steering wheel so tightly he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get them pried off. It was a knock on the window that jolted him back into reality, away from the visions of violent deaths at his own hands he was personally going to see that the people who’d abandoned him got. Shutting off the engine he glanced once more at the unmoving form next to him before getting out. 

“Go get my razor and bathrobe?” He asked of the concerned face watching him before it hurried off to do his bidding. Moving around the car, he opened the passenger’s door and leaning in unbuckled the seat belt before beginning to talk softly to the man before him. “We’re just gonna get all this hair and these nasty clothes off you out here man so we don’t get any creepy crawlies in the house. Then we’ll get you inside into a hot shower and get you all cleaned up ok? No worries, man, everything will be cool from here. You’ll see.”

When the face came back, with his other house mates in tow, the newcomer nodded letting the taller of the three help him get the man out of the car and up onto the porch where two of them held a sheet up giving him some privacy while he striped and shaved the withered man fighting nausea and anger at the bugs crawling around in the hair and cloth, growling at the sores on his body from where he’d laid in one position too long. “Jesus,” someone whispered but he couldn’t acknowledge his friend’s empathy too lost in his own feelings swirling around in his gut and his head like a deadly cyclone about to strike the unsuspecting.

“Ok man, let’s get you inside now.” Carefully he wrapped the man in a sheet, then with the assist of the taller one, got the man in the door and up the stairs to the bathroom, the shower already running hot, steaming up the bathroom. Then he scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed ‘til both their skins were pink and he thought maybe he was past the tears he’d disguised with the water. Unfortunately, the man was no more responsive now than he’d been back in the hut. He’d move where you wanted him, took direction if you told him, but it was like moving one of those action figures he’d played with as a kid. There was no more thought behind it on the man’s part than there had been the doll’s. 

Once out of the shower, the man was dried and then dressed in a pair of sweats someone had left while they’d been showering. Carefully he opened the door and urged the man forward seeing one of his friends waiting. “You gonna sleep then eat or eat then sleep?” 

He absentmindedly massaged the back of the man’s neck thinking before a large yawn caught him ending in two of the three of the chuckling. “Well I guess that answers my question. I’ll make a big pot of stew for when you get up.” Patting his shoulder the other left, leaving him to maneuver the man into his room where he settled them on the bed. He on his back, and the man laying half on his good side, and half sprawled over him. 

“It’s ok now. You’re safe. No bugs, no gross shit, no one to come in and fuck with you. Sleep and I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” The man’s eyes closed, and it was the tightening of his arms around the newcomer that gave him hope that there was still a person inside this shell.


	2. Taking the first step & Meeting the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom meets the trio Brian's hooked himself up with since they parted.

Chapter One:  
Taking the first step & Meeting the Crew

 

When he woke up, he didn’t know where he was at first. He forced himself to lay still, the darkness giving him no answers. He felt different. He could feel the coolness of the pillow under his head instead of the prickly hair he’d grown accustomed to. He couldn’t feel any bugs, for which he was grateful for, but at the same time confused about. He doubted someone had set off a bug bomb while he was sleeping. 

“Your eyes are open, so I am assuming you’re awake.” A voice said softly, but he tensed anyway. It was an automatic reaction, and it took him several moments to realize the voice while new was one that was very familiar to him. A hand touched the back of his head, moving in a circular motion and he only resisted a few moments before melting into its comforting warmth. He squeezed his eyes together again as they continued to betray him first with their insistence on keeping him in the dark, and now by leaking slow tears, but fortunately the voice didn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s ok,” it crooned, but that only seemed to make things worse as now his body shook and gasps and mewing sounds seemed to make their way out of him. “It’s alright. It’s ok.” The voice continued to reassure as he lay across it clutching and crying betraying himself, showing he was nothing but weak and useless. “It’s alright; let it go, let it out.” The voice insisted now rubbing his back as it held him tight to its body. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, he wanted to beg for what he wasn’t sure, but all that he could offer were tears and random noises that were not even close to being fulfilling. 

Eventually he began to calm down, his body relaxing, the traitorous tears slowing until they finally just stopped. He then realized he’d somehow been moved to lie nearly on top of the man and was rubbing his cheek against his chest like a cat would. The voice didn’t seem to mind though, still rubbing his back, now giving occasional gentle kisses to the top of his head. Again, he wanted to shout, this time in insistence that he didn’t need pity, that he didn’t want this mushy cuddly crap, the only problem being that he did want it, needed it in fact and that kept him quiet losing himself in its touch. 

“Better now?” The voice asked and soundlessly he nodded into its chest knowing, trusting it would understand. “I’d ask if you were hungry, but I would imagine you’re so starved you probably don’t even feel it anymore.” 

It was true. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. In fact he wasn’t really hungry for food at all, this touch, this comfort, this safety was what he needed more than anything else. The reassurance that it wouldn’t leave him as soon as he couldn’t feel it anymore, he was scared to death that as soon as it was gone, it would disappear forever like the others had. He tensed at the thought, arms tightening, body shaking before the voice soothed again placing more kisses to his head until he wished it was his lips they were touching instead. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. Whatever it is, it’s ok. I know you must be completely freaked out by now, but it’s gonna be ok. You’re here now with me and some friends of mine”

“I know you must have questions, but talking probably seems to be too much right now. So, you and me are gonna just go to the kitchen and see what’s smellin’ so good. You need to get somethin’ in your stomach, man and frankly I am starvin’. I haven’t eaten since yesterday when I left to go get you. It’s safe. I swear it.”

It took awhile to get him up and into the kitchen and a lot more coaxing and reassurances. When another voice suddenly came into the bedroom he’d panicked tripping over himself and anything else that seemed to throw itself into his path until the voice was back again biting at the stranger before whispering soothingly into his ear again. “It’s ok man. It’s just Chris. He’s a damn redneck bastard, but it’s ok. He’s as loyal as they’d come and he’d never hurt you or take advantage while you’re down.”

“There’s two others here as well. One is Jared. The other is Colby. He’s just bein’ a bum right now, but he’s cool. The three of them are together. Jared helps me out in the shop, and Chris works in a restaurant. None of them are here to hurt you. You’re safe. Colby used to work with me in the PD, but he’s not on the force anymore. Hell neither am I for that matter, not that it matters. They ain’t got nothin’ on you. Dom. You hear me? You’re safe. You ain’t goin’ back, no one’s gonna try and send you back.”

Eventually he was coaxed up off the floor and into the kitchen where he was placed at a table. He heard things set in front of him. “Here ya go man.” The strange voice he’d heard in the bedroom say, but nothing more. He’d tried to be careful, but he wanted something to drink badly. Instead all he got was a lap full of something wet. “Shit!” He heard another strange voice say and jumped when he heard it curse next to him. “Chris you idiot! He’s blind remember? You can’t just throw shit in front of him. Here’s a towel man. It’s was just water.” The towel was pressed into his hand before he heard the voice again soothing away the devastation at the word he’d yet to get used to hearing in relation to himself.

Blind. 

He was blind, maybe forever. He was helpless, defenseless, useless. No one would want him. He’d be thrown away like a piece of trash again as soon as it was realized he was more problem than worth. He was… 

“Shit Dom, I’m sorry. You gotta forgive Chris, he’s brainless sometimes.” Then the hand touched his head again, and Dom’s eyes squeezed shut turning his face into the touch brought back from the sharp edge of panic. He was embarrassed, humiliated. He couldn’t even get a drink without making a mess of himself. There was no way he’d be kept. The towel was taken out of his hand and someone dried him off. Quiet words spoken to the voice before it was talking to him again, reassuring, soothing. All Dom wanted was to disappear into its safety forever. 

“It’s alright baby,” the voice whispered in his ear, the touch of something – Dom imagined a finger – wiping away a tear he hadn’t really realized was making its way down his cheek. “It’s just a learning curve. I’m here. You’re here. The three idiots are here. We’ll get this all figured out.”

All Dom could do was nod.

“Now, let’s try this again.” The voice said as a plastic bottle was pressed into his hand. “You’ve got a bottle of water. Top’s off so you can take a drink.” His chair was moved until the table was touching him. Gently the voice extracted itself from him, and for a moment Dom could only whine urgently, distressed at the loss of safety. But, then it was there touching him again, reassuring that it was never too far away. “I’m right here, D.” The voice explained. Taking his right hand it reached it out not more than two foot to touch what felt like a bowl and glass and chair set nearby. “This is me.” Moving his hand again, it touched another bowl that seemed to be right in front of him. “This is you. Bowl of beef stew. Chris made nice bite sized pieces. There’s a nice hunk of bread to the left of your bowl already buttered that you can dunk into it. You have your water bottle in your hand. It’s ok.”

The voice moved away and Dom took a drink scared without its touch. “Bri,” he croaked. “Bri, Brian.”

“Shh, I’m here.” Brian reminded touching him again. The bottle was taken out of Dom’s right hand, then it was moved so that it was touching Brian’s leg. “Better?” Brian asked quietly and embarrassed, Dom nodded and began eating slowly and carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure this chapter isn't finished. The other three characters have changed several times. Jared started out as Steve Carlson. Colby Granger is the only one I am pretty firm on keeping. Jared and Chris may be changed to one of their characters... maybe... possibly... I dunno. 
> 
> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
